Underwater you breathe better
by MissWritingStoriesObsessed
Summary: One shot for HKS! Please read and review! Enjoy!


**Underwater you breathe better.**

So, this is a little like 'Sick Bucket' but roles reversed.

Olivia gets sick after jumping in a lake to help a victim who tried to drown herself, now she is suffering from a sickness bug and a cold. It's now all down to Alex to look after her.

**This one shot is for HKS! **

Please read and review!  
Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Olivia laid flat on her back staring up at the ceiling, her mind wandered back and forth to the day before.

Now she was suffering for a cold and a sickness bug, the same bug she caught from Alex but the cold; that was partly her fault.

Anastasia had tried to drown herself by jumping into a lake cause Olivia to plunge in after her now she was suffering with a cold and a bug.

"Maybe you should try and eat something?" Alex suggested walking in with a glass of heated water with honey.

"I'm fine; I don't think I can keep anything down." Olivia said quietly smiling a little as Alex sat on the edge of the bed taking her hand.

"At least the girls getting help." Alex said knowing how upset Olivia was about the subject.

"At least I have you to tell me that." Olivia said with a smile. All she wanted to do was get in bed with Alex and let all her cares just fly away but she couldn't risk getting Alex sick, not with Liz on vacation and Mrs Jayne Hills covering for her.

"All I care about right now is helping you get better..." Alex began thinking very carefully about her next sentence.

"Because going a week without sex is difficult beyond belief." Alex said watching a smile grow on Liv's face.

"I love you..." Olivia said with a smile before kissing Alex's head.

"I love you too, but I will love you even better when you're not ill." Alex said with a smile looking at her partner sympathetically.

"I know, so I will try and sleep and get better." Olivia said with her mind set.

"Good, I'll be here when you wake up sweetheart." Alex said kissing Olivia's head as she lay down. Alex truly did want the detective to get better... for a matter of reasons too.

* * *

Alex walked into the kitchen and took a breath, she knew it was pointless and pathetic to cry right now, but she hated to see Olivia like this, it may have only been a cold, but still she was ill and in bed, and it just seemed so wrong.

Olivia was meant to be the strong one... She's saved a girl's life and risked her own and Alex knew it could have been worse but right now to see Olivia in bed with red eyes and a cough, whilst being sick she just couldn't bare it, even thought she knew within a few weeks it would all be over.

Alex took a breath before looking at the clock. 10:00pm.

"Better get some sleep." Alex told herself quietly before she grabbed the PJ's she's put on the sofa and went to the bathroom to change.

After getting changed and following the normal bedtime routine she laid on the sofa, rolling on her side she was able to see the sky out of the window.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

The next morning Alex had managed to get dressed and sorted without waking the detective. She knew Olivia would want to be woken but seeing how peaceful she looked made Alex think twice.

Finishing her breakfast Alex washed up the pots and found a pen and some paper before writing a note to Olivia.

'_Liv,  
Had to go to work,_

_You looked so peaceful so I decided,_

_Not to wake you._

_All my love,_

_Alex x'_

Leaving the note near the kettle she knew Olivia would make herself a drink at some point in the day.

Smiling to herself as she looked around the apartment she picked up her briefcase and left.

* * *

Olivia finally managed to find strength to get out of bed at around 20 past 10 that morning after sleeping all night without throwing up, but she still had a cold.

Looking around she figured Alex must have slept on the sofa to give her some peace, on one hand that was kind and thoughtful but then again Olivia did hate sleeping without her there.

"Pull yourself together Olivia." Liv said to herself before she pulled back the covers, it sent shivers down her spine as she felt the cold air hit her dead on, but taking a deep breath she managed to get out the bedroom without feeling sick or dizzy.

Finding the note on the side Olivia read it an immediately wanted to cry, she was ill, she was cold, she was not home alone. She wanted Alex.

Walking to the sofa Olivia groaned when another wave of nausea hit her.

Sitting for a minute she decided she could do this alone, she didn't want to be by herself when she felt as crap as she did and she knew there was no way in hell captain would let her go to the 1-6.

Getting out her phone she decided to text Alex.

'_Come home baby.  
I need you here!_

_Liv xx_

* * *

Alex walked into the apartment thinking the worse like always.  
"Liv, you here baby?" Alex shouted as she put down her briefcase and hung up her coat.

"Yeah..." Olivia called back walking in from the bed room.

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked with a smile as she placed her palm on Liv's forehead to see how hot she was.

"Like crap, but I haven't been sick, then again, I haven't eaten." Olivia said, it was easier to tell Alex the truth than tell her she was fine when inside she felt awful.

"Well, let me make you some toast and we can see if you only have a 24 hour bug." Alex said with a smile kissing Olivia's cheek before she pulled the brunette into the kitchen. Olivia sat at the kitchen table waiting for Alex to make her some toast which she could have done herself, but Alex had told her to shut up and sit down... with a wicked grin of course.

"Here, try and eat this." Alex said putting the plate on the table a few moments later.

"Thanks, how's work?" Olivia asked... she hated being off work, it almost sent her crazy once, SVU and Alex where the two things she lived for and having to go a few hours without both was like hell, she didn't know how she did it before the blonde walked into her life.

"It's good, I have court in the morning, and we got the guy who did it." Alex said watching the smile grow on her girlfriends face.

"That's good." Olivia said going suddenly pale.

"You feel okay Liv?" Alex asked, but she was gone.

Following Liv into the bathroom she rubbed the detectives back as she threw up.

"I don't like this." Olivia moaned leaning back into Alex.

"Neither do I, I am not sure I can go another week without sex." Alex said before kissing her head. She was being serious.

"You know what they say... Under water you breathe better." Olivia said before spewing up again.

This was going to be a long week, but Alex planned to stay with her the whole time.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this!  
This was for HKS! I hope this is what you had in mind.

Please review; means a lot!

Bethanyy!


End file.
